The Chocolate with Aphrodisiac
by misukiya
Summary: why did Ayase feel horny?      Still suck at writing this stuff.      well, I don't own Okane Ga Nai    just please enjoy!


It's already afternoon at the Teito Financial Firm. Kanou was there, inside his office, frowning at the papers that needed to be signed. Letting out a sigh everytime the ballpen fails to do its simple job and has to try it on the other paper.

On the other hand, sitting uncomfortably and idly was his blond angel with no wings. He was stiff, unable to give the man a glance. And that's the reason why Kanou was in distraught. He wanted the boy to at least talk to him. He was so quiet-though he really told the blond to not disturb him- but this was too much. Couldn't he figure out that he is very tired of working (but couldn't tire because he trained his body well not to give up on simple work) and that now he wants to hear at least his voice to cheer him up? He was thinking if the boy was even breathing or his lungs has also stiffened.

"Ah... Ka...hnnn-sahn... M-mo...re... cum... I'm cummiiingg."

Hearing the sound shocked Ayase and made him clapped his hands to his ears. He pressed them hardly so that he could hear no more but to no avail. The tone was in its maximum volume so even if how much he tried to crumple his ears, all he earned was reminisce the scene from last night when Kanou grabbed his phone and recorded his voice when he was about to let the white liquid jet fly in the air.

Kanou finally picked up the phone with a smirk on his mouth as the tone started to repeat again from the start and decided to end up Ayase's suffering. Though he has to get mad at the person's name that appeared on the screen, _Gion_, Ayase's moan as his ringtone made him forget that.

"Hello?" He even forgot to growl.

"Nii-san, I'll be coming over to your office, 'kay?" He excitedly announced.

"If I see your –" then the door banged, revealing the person he cursed to see aside from that sick okama.

Ayase looked up, shocked due to the loud noise the door made.

"Nii-san!" A wide grin came across the the older blond's face.

Kanou immediately turned off the phone. Piercing a glare to Gion who's smile was now fading.

"Ne, ne, Nii-san," he patted the beast's shoulder when he reached his table.

"Just spill it, Gion. And will you not put your hand on my shoulder? Not to mention they're filthy." He eyed the hand which immediately flewn back in the air.

"Sorry. And, oh, by the way," he started digging inside his bag and took out a cellopahane pouch with a pink ribbon to close it and a bar of chocolate.

Kanou's eyebrow twitched in anger, looking at the chocolate made him want to vomit on the person holding the disgusting thing.

Ayase felt something will about to happen and he should do something to stop whatever it was.

He ran to them, stopping Kanou's hand that already turned into a clenching ball ready to land on Gion's head.

"Kanou-san, you must not do it. He's just showing you a chocolate. If you don't want it, you can refuse it properly and not in violent way." Kanou glared at Ayase.

"But, Aya-chan, it's not for Nii-san, it's perfectly made for you." Gion said.

Ayase and Kanou looked at him. The shortest man's eyes glittered. A bar of chocolate! If Kanou hated so much the chocolate, Ayase, on the other hand, cannot live without eating a chocolate for one day.

Gion handed the bar to Ayase.

"Thank you, Gion-san."

When he received the chocolate, he forgot that he has to stop an about-to explode fight between the two. But if he has forgotten about that, that only means that the tension between the men has submerged, right? And now, he's happy eating the chocolate on the couch.

Kanou sat back on his swivel chair, completely ignoring Gion.

"That chocolate has a concentrated aphrodisiac." Gion's whisper sent a heat to Kanou's ear. He was angry with that but after understanding Gion's words, his face somewhat lightened. He looked at Ayase who was very fond eting the chocolate. That DAMN chocolate was his passport to heaven.

Just by imagining the scene that would surely happen tonight, (because he knew so much that Ayase can't fight the effect of the drug. He has seen that before, when that perverted politician kidnapped him.) his member was threatening to be noticed. And because of that, he has to cross his legs so that Gion won't see the now-bigger bulge.

"And when will that take effect?" This was so wrong, questioning Gion only proves that he's losing to the man. But keeping his glare would be alright, right?

"Hmmm... maybe two or three hours."

Kanou drew a slight smirk on his face and secretly glanced at the clock. It was already four in the afternoon. _Gotta go home before six, or we'll end up doing it on my table or on the couch, or the worse... on the floor._

Of course it's not that bad doing it on the floor, he was just afraid that Ayase might scrape his back on the carpeted floor.

Back in reality, Kanou should not get carried away by his emotions. Though he's fully aware that Gion has made him excited with what he's done, he still has to stay as the 'ever evil Kanou-sama.'

"Guess that ends your business here?"

Gion pouted. He didn't receive any praise. But he's used to it. So, he just decided to say _goodbye_ even though he knew that Kanou won't give a damn and he's sure that the little blond would give him a sweet goodbye, not to mention he gave him a bar of chocolate with aphrodisiac. Poor little Ayase, if he only knew that tonight would be another beautiful nightmare.

Gion left the room.

"Ayase, make sure you don't waste even a small piece of that choox." That's what he call a chocolate.

"S-sure." Though he didn't understand why would Kanou care if he doesn't finish the bar.

After a few moments, when Kanou looked at Ayase again, he was already licking his index finger and thumb- sign that he has already finished the aphrodisiac.- Oh yes! This is it baby, I'll devour you tonight! Kanou excitedly piled the finished papers on his table and stood up.

"We're going now. It's already..." he looked at the clock with a smirk only he could know why. "five thirty and I'm already tired." That was the most unconvincing lie he had said. Thanks Ayase was a naive one.

They were already riding the luxurious car. And Kanou, who was now in heat couldn't concentrate on the road but on Ayase's neck, down to his chest, tummy and that little flesh. What's this? Is he not in heat? Why doesn't he tremble?

Kanou must know what's the blond was feeling.

"Is the drug already taking its effect?" There's no more reason to hide it, besides, Ayase will later beg to touch him.

"W-what... drug?" Ayase looked so frightened and can't hide the shaking hands.

"Tch... if that Gion was lying about the aphrodisiac on the chocolate, I will promise to have his body floating at Tokyo Bay."

Kanou whispered, but Ayase still heard it. There was an APHRODISIAC on his chocolate! But why? Why would Kanou do this to him? Why would he not just ask him that he wanted to have... sex. Besides, even if he resist, they would still end up doing it, sometimes on Ayase's favor.

Ayase was now feeling it. Something inside him was boiling and he feels burning hot even though the aircon was in high cool, but neither of them felt the coldness brought by the aircon.

After a few minutes, Ayase just felt that the car stopped. They're now on the basement of the apartment.

"We're here!" Kanou said, deep inside cursing that man who gave him disapointment and high expectations about devouring Ayase. When he realized he didn't receive any response, he looked at Ayase who was now curling his body, face reddened due to something.

"Aya-" he touched his shoulder and smirked when he heard him moan. Yes, this was fucking it! This was the moment he's waiting for!

And without a word, he suddenly held him in his arms and without a blink of an eye they were now in bed, naked and in total heat.

"K-Kanou-san... please... enough with the foreplay..." he begged when Kanou was just playing making a small circle on his tummy.

"Beg for it, Yukiya. Say how much you want me touch you. Convince me."

"Hnnn.. M-master.. Kanou.. p-please, let me feel you rubbing on my intestinal wall."

Poor Ayase, lust has taken over him. That was because of that drug.

"How would you like me to do that?" Now his finger was poking the tip of his arousal, making Ayase moan on every little touch.

"H-hard and... rough."

"But... I lost my appetite already and as what I told you, I'm tired. What if, you make the moves?"

And due to the intense heat he's feeling, he sat on Kanou's lap and make French kiss with him. His tongue expertly played with Kanou's mouth, and of course he was well taught by this big man. Who else could have?

"Master, please... taste the salt of my sweat."

Kanou was amazed, he knew he taught the angel to become evil when they are in bed but... the way he talked to him right now proves that he's a good sex tutor. The angel he's holding now was very good at dirty talking and it makes him want to do it with him the whole night, even without stopping. Only that he's afraid that Ayase might not take it.

"As you wish... my slave."

And now, that tongue of his was slowly exploring the little man's fragile body. Stopping on every sensitive parts to give them attention. Especially those swollen pink little buds on his chest. He gave each bud a rough and wetty suck. Leaving them looked so poor and very sore. But the look of the body in front of him just excites him even more. He can't wait any longer. He needed to penetrate inside the boy's alluring hole and end the suffering of his aching and now large cock.

Without preparing the poor angel, he slammed his ever-big rod. In and out... in and out... in and out. Every thrust kills Ayase.

"A-ahhhhhh.. N-no more... cumming, Kanou-san... I'm cu..mmingg!"The blond arch his body and then a jet-like white liquid flew into the air.

And they did all over again... and only stopped when Ayase asked to as the sixth load of Kanou flood his inside, making his tummy burn like hell.

And then suddenly, the phone rang. Kanou was cursing again. Who would call at this hour? (3:09 am) he didn't pick it up because he doesn't want to entertain anyone, but the stupid caller just won't stop. He tsk-ed before pressing the 'hand-free' button. Then an annoying voice came from the next line.

"Nii-saaaaaaaaaaaaan! Gomen ne. Please don't kill me, nii-saaaaaaaaan." Gion's cry echoed in the room.

"Shadup, Gion. You're too old to wail like that." What have he done this time? If he's thinking that the drug didn't functioned, well, he's wrong.

"Nii-san, the chocolates got mixed up. I mean, there were two chocolates in my bag. One with the pink ribbon and the other with the red. The chocolates that contains the drug was withe the red but I gave you the one with the pink ribbon. I-I'm sorry Nii-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaan." Gion whimpered.

Though Gion was very noisy, Kanou still heard Ayase gulp his own saliva. And when he looked at him, he was really pale. So, why did he feel very horny?


End file.
